


Your Eyes Only

by gothcooties



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Just smut, Kinda like phone sex, Smut, but not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothcooties/pseuds/gothcooties
Summary: John goes off for three weeks so you decide to give him a very special gift.





	Your Eyes Only

Before John left for the trip to record A Night at the Opera, you decided to give him a very special gift. Wrapped in a small wooden box with a few of your belongings you wanted him to keep with him, the gift had a few stickers on it and the sharpied-on label “Do not watch until a loneliness emergency!” and a cheeky note of “your eyes only”. The belongings that paired it ranged in innocence. A shirt of his you wore so often it was yours, a ring of yours, a pair of your underwear, a bow-tied bundle of Polaroid pictures you took, ranging in content from smiles to a face splattered with cum, and a small bottle of the perfume you wore. 

Just as he was about to leave the door, you thrust the box into his hands. “Open it now or later, I don’t care.”

John gingerly opened the wooden box to reveal the items inside. He quickly picks up the ring, pushing it into the first finger it fit on. He stared at the ring with such loving admiration you didn’t want to say anything. He lifts up the pack of Polaroids, the first picture being John’s cum dripping out of you. 

“Oh.” John blushes, placing them back inside. His eyes lay on the VHS tape. “What is…?”

“You’ll have to call me after you watch it to tell me how it is.” You say, not giving away any hint of what was to come. 

It took two weeks for John to get around to watching the tape. He slid the tape into the tv in his basement room and it crackled and fuzzed to life.

One day when John was gone, you set up a video camera and filmed him a little bit of a surprise. You wore a lovely little sundress, and nothing else. The bright, innocent look of the yellow dress gave no hint to what was in store.

You kneel on your bed, and say, “Hi babe! I miss you. And I’m sure you miss me too because you’re watching this.”

“I hope you’re having fun.” You look up from messing with the hem of your dress. You look the camera dead in its glossy, faux eye, batting your eyelashes. “I miss you. A lot. I need you.” 

You undo the halter top of your dress, exposing your bare chest. You bite your lip, gently cupping one of your breasts. You exhale sharply, brushing your finger across your hardened nipple.

John bites his lip, realizing what was happening. He pinches himself. Nope, he was about to lay his eyes upon a video of his mostly angelic girlfriend masturbating. And it would be a complete lie to say he wasn’t happy about it.

You turn around, bending over. The skirt hikes up, exposing a sliver of your bare skin, then you reach back, pulling your dress out of the way. You feel on edge and exposed, but more than ever, you felt like John was looking at you. Like his eyes were not just undressing you, but imagining you in every position imaginable.

John admires his partner’s body, his eyes landing on the little crease that marked the transition from her squishy butt to her silky soft thighs. 

You put your hand on your ass, gently grabbing it before letting landing a firm slap on it. “I want you so bad…” 

John bites his lip, unzipping his pants. He couldn’t look away, his eyes glued to his partner’s form. It was like his own personal porn of the person he cared for most. His hand slid down his pants, grabbing at his already hard cock.

You shook your butt at the camera, batting at it with your hand so it would jiggle. You roll over onto your back, pulling your dress up and out of the way. You spread yourself open, feeling John’s gaze even though he wasn’t there. You gently rub your clit, tracing circles around it. A weak, whiny gasp escapes your lips. 

John sharply inhales, your moan combined with his own touches turning his arousal from a warmth to a burning need. 

You gently glide one finger over your entrance, feeling how wet it is. You sit up, moving your mouth up to the camera. Your stick your middle finger in your mouth, purposefully leaving a thick layer of spit on it. As you pull your finger away, a thick string of spit trails across the gap traveled between your mouth and your finger. 

Oh how John wanted that mouth. He wanted to kiss it, taste it, fuck it, hear it call his name. His hand could only do so much, but this was certainly helping.

You lay back down, slowly putting your fingers in. You ham it up a bit for the camera, sensually calling, “I want you so bad…” You yelp as you get the first knuckle in, not really feeling that excited about the sensation, but instead about how John would react to that sound. You were conscious of how you looked and how you sounded, but not enough to hinder your own pleasure. It was like a fun performance. The thought of John’s dick leaking with precum because of you was more than enough, but you couldn’t go out, guns blazing and fuck yourself as hard as possible.

John yanks his underwear off, grabbing his dick. He bites his lip, gently, starting to gently stroke himself.

You teasingly push your fingers in slowly until they’re they’re in the full way. You curl your fingers in a come-hither motion, rubbing your insides gently before sliding your fingers back out ever-so-teasingly.

John follows your lead, his grasp still firm but his strokes slow and teasing. He wanted more than anything to hoist your legs over his shoulders and do you, but he couldn’t. Not right now, anyways.

You can’t help yourself, and you start to go faster. You gasp, “Fuck… yes…” Your legs lift up a bit, reaching your free hand around to spread yourself. You close your eyes tightly, thinking about John. The way he would hold you by the hip with his left hand and gently trace circles on your clit with his right. The way he would bite his lip when he was really turned on. The thought of him, and his gaze made a hot feeling burn inside of you.

John bit his lip, oh he bit his lip. His eyebrows gently furrow as he watches you yelp and moan and gasp all for him. With his thumb he wiped off a sticky bead of precum that dared to drip down his cock.

You gasp and moan, your whole body burning with desire. “Fuck!” You gasp, curling your toes, almost there. You felt shaky and euphoric, just at the edge.

John knew that expression and those mannerisms all too well. The way you would wince, how your voice would change, the way you moved. He bites his lip harder, nearly drawing blood. He wasn’t as close as you, but he felt the anticipation.

You slow down a bit, not wanting to cum just yet. Your pace slowed just enough to keep you near the edge, but not enough to lose your vigor. “Not yet…”

John thought about slowing down for a split second. He couldn’t stop. He wanted to, he had to. He clenches his teeth, relaxing his jaw and letting out a deep, husky breath. He was almost there.

“Oh fuck it, I need to…” Your pace increases, and you let it happen. It didn’t take too much more to drive you back to the edge. “Fuck… John…” Your legs press together and you cum. It lasted for a few seconds, your mind blank, just letting it come over you.

He was almost there, and hearing you whine out his voice was what pushed him over, his grip tightening as he exhaled, a sticky mess splashing onto his hands and bed.

You sit up, combing your hair back. “I love you lots, baby.” 

The film crackled to its end, and John wiped up his mess before picking up the phone.

Your phone rings, and you jump out of bed, clamoring to grab it off of the receiver.

“John?” You say immediately, your voice dripping with excitement.

“(Y/N)?” John asks, almost teasing you.

“How was it?” You ask excitedly, twirling the phone wire around your finger.

“Oh, well that was sudden.” John laughs, rolling over on his bed, “Why do you think I watched it?”

“Because it’s midnight and you’re out of breath.” You tease, before quickly asking, “How was it?”

“Eh…” John starts, and lets out a little chuckle, “It felt like you’d done this before.”

“I haven’t!” You burst into laughter and hastily respond, “I would never, I’d be too afraid of my mum finding out!” 

John sighs in relief before saying, “I knew you hadn’t but you were very… uh… professional?”

“I was thinking about you.” You pause, before mumbling, “It felt really good to be watched.” 

There’s a little bit of silence and you laugh, John quickly joining you in laughing.

“Did you like it though?” You ask, flirtatiously.

“If you’re asking if I would want another one…” John pauses, trying to phrase his thoughts in a way that made sense to him, “Only if you wanted to make another one.”

You laugh, “You’re coming home soon though.”

“We have to tour though.” John replies, almost teasingly.

“I’ll go buy some ice lollies then.”


End file.
